1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric charge transport compositions. The invention further relates to electronic devices in which there is at least one active layer comprising such charge transport compositions.
2. Background
In organic photoactive electronic devices, such as light-emitting diodes (“OLED”), that make up OLED displays, the organic active layer is sandwiched between two electrical contact layers in an OLED display. In an OLED the organic photoactive layer emits light through the light-transmitting electrical contact layer upon application of a voltage across the electrical contact layers.
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the active component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules, conjugated polymers, and organometallic complexes have been used.
Devices which use photoactive materials, frequently include one or more charge transport layers, which are positioned between the photoactive (e.g., light-emitting) layer and one of the contact layers. A hole transport layer may be positioned between the photoactive layer and the hole-injecting contact layer, also called the anode. An electron transport layer may be positioned between the photoactive layer and the electron-injecting contact layer, also called the cathode.
There is a continuing need for charge transport materials.